


Breathe

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Clintucky Fried Chicken, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Clint Barton, Protective Bucky Barnes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: On a mission against Doom something goes wrong, and Clint is trapped underneath the rocks. Needless to say, he doesn’t like small spaces.





	Breathe

**Clint**

Clint hated when they were called in to fight Victor Von Doom. He was a royal pain in the ass to everyone.

The fights against Doom always involved robots, underground dungeons or technology only Stark understood, plus countless of hours fighting.

This time it was underground dungeons and Doombots. They had separated into two groups to check everything out. Clint hadn’t gone with Bucky thanks to a stupid fight they had before coming in, but he wished he had now.

Bucky at least would’ve kept Clint’s pace whenever he tired out. Following Nat and Steve meant he had to keep their over-enhanced pace, and it was sometimes too much.

So yeah, it was bad enough that they were fighting deep underground—which Clint didn’t like at all—but it only got worse the moment the place started fucking shaking.

Clint lost his balance and managed to stand up just in time to avoid being crushed by a rock. He tried getting over to where Steve and Nat were taking cover before something killed him.

“Clint watch out!” Nat yelled. Clint threw himself out of the way and into a passage just as another rock fell just where he had been standing seconds ago.

Clint groaned and quickly stood up only to realize something. He was engulfed by complete blackness, and both his ways were blocked by rocks. In fact, everything around him was rocks and the space in which he was was just big enough for him to be standing or sitting.

Oh fuck. This looked—this looked real bad.

Clint felt at the rock around him, trying to find something that would give out.

When he couldn’t find anything that would budge, Clint felt the panic start to seep in. The darkness around him wasn’t helping, he had always hated the darkness, and the sudden realization that Clint was completely locked inside a small space made him start to freak out.

Clint sat down and hugged his bow to try and distract himself, but it wasn’t working. He was trapped in, and soon enough he was going to run out of oxygen and die of suffocation alone in the stupid darkness in that small place that was closing in on him.

He tried using his comm to call for the team, but it wasn’t working. He started yelling Steve’s and Nat’s names, started calling for Bucky, for anyone to take him out, to save him before, before—

Clint felt less air was starting to come into his lungs then, and he stopped yelling. It was probably no use, no one could hear him anyways, and it was just going to kill him faster.

Oh lord. He was going to die in there alone, without getting any oxygen to his body. Clint was just going to black out and probably never wake up again.

Suddenly he was a little kid again, locked inside the fucking small closet because of his dad. He was scared and hungry, not knowing when they were going to get him out, if they were even going to.

Clint started hyperventilating now, and he made himself a ball as he tried to will himself to calm down before he ran out of oxygen. He tried to ignore any thought, but it wasn’t any use.

He was slowly suffocating to death. Fuck, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to leave Bucky behind. Clint started screaming his throat hoarse for someone to fucking get him out.

Once he stopped screaming because his lungs didn’t have enough air for doing it, he heard a muffled sound.

Clint strained his ears to try and listen to anything, but his head was hurting already, dizzy from the fault of oxygen in him.

“Clint!”

It was Bucky. And if he could listen to Bucky it meant he was close.

Clint tried standing up from where he was lying hugging his knees to himself, but he was too weak, the last gasp of air leaving his lungs.

“Clint!” Bucky called again. “Clint, don’t leave me goddamit!”

Clint felt himself give out just as a bright light poured inside the small space, but he was already engulfed in darkness again as he blacked out.

*****

Clint woke up to more darkness, his lungs gasping for air that wasn’t—air that wasn’t there. He closed his eyes forcefully as he tried getting the air to his lungs but nothing was coming in. No air was fucking coming—

Suddenly strong hands were grasping him carefully, taking him in, and Clint faintly made out Bucky’s voice.

“Clint, look at me,” he insisted. “Please look at me, darling.”

Clint forced his eyes open and distinguished Bucky’s worried face staring at him.

“You’re hyperventilating,” Bucky said. “Look at me, okay?”

Clint nodded and started mimicking Bucky’s movements. Slowly the panic started to recede, and Clint felt his breathing come easier.

He wasn’t trapped. Bucky was here with him, and he wasn’t trapped alone anymore. He was okay.

Clint took one last breath before closing into himself again as the panic disappeared, and the only thing left was a deep pain in his chest. He pulled his knees in and hid his face there.

A soft hand started caressing his hair, and Clint tried not to flinch away at Bucky’s touch.

“I was a kid all over again,” Clint whispered. “I was a stupid kid all over again, trapped in a small closet because my dad had locked me there, and not knowing when I was getting out, or if I was just going to be forgotten there.” He started sobbing quietly. “I was so damn scared.”

Clint started shaking slightly, and he felt Bucky pull him into a hug, and he let himself melt into him.

“You’re here now, Clint, you’ll be fine. I’ll protect you forever, okay? I’m never leaving you alone on a mission again,” Bucky whispered comfortingly in his ear. “Please stop crying, love, nothing can hurt you now. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

They stayed like that for long moments until Clint managed to calm down and separated slightly from Bucky.

“I’m sorry for crying all over you,” Clint said, looking away. Now that he was not panicking he recognized the rooms at Shield Medical, the small bed under him.

No rocks.

“Never be sorry about that,” Bucky said softly. He took Clint’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

Clint smiled weakly once they separated and leaned into the warm touch of Bucky’s normal hand as he cleaned his tears.

He frowned and took Bucky’s hand. It was completely bandaged from palm to fingers.

“What?” Clint asked dumbly.

“I had to get you out,” Bucky said with a shrug. “It’s nothing, Clint, it’ll heal for tomorrow morning.”

Clint carefully took the bandage off and stared at the deep cuts already healing in Bucky’s hand. He put the bandage back on and kissed his knuckles tenderly.

“Thank you,” Clint said with a small smile. Bucky answered by kissing him again. A small yawn gained Clint’s features. He felt tired as hell, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to sleep just yet.

“You should rest,” Bucky said. He stood up then, and Clint had a small moment of panic thinking Bucky was going to leave the room, but he just made a move to seat back down on a small chair.

Clint took Bucky’s wrist and stared at him. “Please sleep with me,” he whispered, feeling himself blush.

“Of course,” Bucky said. He lied carefully next to Clint and hugged him. Clint let out a small breath at Bucky’s warmth and cuddled closer.

“You smell of safety,” Clint mumbled, as he fell asleep to the rhythm of Bucky’s breathing. 


End file.
